


On the surface

by thatlarainop14



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Sex, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Not What It Looks Like, OOC, Thriller, Tragic Romance, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlarainop14/pseuds/thatlarainop14
Summary: Ben Beckman is just a normal man living his ideal life. A great job, friends, an adorable daughter waiting for him to come home and a loving partner . But on the surface everything always seems alright, and in certain cases not everyone wants to go beyond appearance. Ben wanted, but that was in the past. (AU)
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, Benn Beckman/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	On the surface

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Sofia here!  
> I'm 18 years old and I'm Italian. I had a dream (or nightmare?) about this story and I wanted to write it down, since I love writing in a foreign language about One Piece.  
> Some chapters might appear fluffy, but bear in mind one thing: when you read this story, do not remain on the surface, but go deeper, everything will have a sense.  
> Enjoy reading!

“So, you’re finally finishing your studies, uh?” asked the red haired boy to the other guy, who was slightly taller and muscular than him. Said man looked at him, then shook his head with a discreet smile.

“Unfortunately no, Shanks-“ Ben began, while he lighted a cigarette, looking at his younger friend, whom he considered as his little brother. They had known each other for more than a decade, ever since Shanks moved in his neighbourhood as a little boy with his parents. Ben was asked to look after him, since he was little and troublemaker. He was sceptical at first, but after spending some time together he grew affectionate of him, to the point they formed a fraternal bond.

“I’d like to get a doctorate in business, even if it takes lot of time and efforts,” Ben admitted, grinning around his cigarette.  
“You aim high, as usual,” Shanks added, smiling softly. “And this is what I’ve always admired of you.”  
Ben smiled at that, and ruffled his messy red hair lovingly.

“You should get an haircut though,” Shanks said suddenly, staring at Ben’s long wavy black hair, which were tied in a low ponytail, with a rebel strand that always hung on the left side of his face.  
“Shut up.” Ben deadpanned.

-

Later in the afternoon, Ben was alone in a small park, studying for final exams. Usually no one came here, as there was no playground for the children, especially in earlier afternoon hours. There was absolute silence, and Ben was enjoying the calmness of the place. He then decided to go somewhere and eat something, and decided to take a shortcut, since San Francisco is full of them. He then heard loud voices coming from a small side street, and he got curious as he heard the tones of said voices getting more and more aggressive.

He then noticed a girl around his age standing fearless in front of three slightly older and towering men, whom had an ugly grin on their faces.  
They made fun of her, called her names and overall humiliated her, but she was standing still and fiercely in front of them. That made the ‘men’ angry, and they started threatening her and even dared to raise their hands to her.

Ben went ballistic and started walking towards them. The girl knew how to defend herself, clearly she had learned martial arts in self-defence. She successfully knocked out two of the men, but Ben got alarmed when he saw the only man standing, perhaps the most dangerous one, holding a dagger behind his back, out from the girl’s sight.

He put himself between the two dangerously staring at the man in front of him. He was a bit taller than him, but less muscular and nevertheless coward. Ben spit his cigarette on the ground, before he fully faced him.

“You know,” Ben began, cracking a grin that was full of disgust and pity for this ‘man’, as the latter spat on him. “I don’t know what’s more gutless: the fact that three of you were against a single girl or that you’re hiding a fucking dagger behind your back.” He concluded calmly, as he felt the woman tense behind him. He didn’t want to startle her more than she already was.

“You are the classic man all hat and no cattle, aren’t you? It won’t take me much time to stab you dead. And don’t worry, that whore behind your back will pay the same price.”  
Ben rolled his eyes, before crossing his arms. “If I were all hat and no cattle, as you say, I wouldn’t have joined the army years ago.”

The other man hadn’t wasted further time and he attacked as fast and as powerfully as he could, aiming at Ben’s stomach. But he was stopped in place by his hand and, after waiting a few seconds, Ben twisted the man’s arm behind his back, and brought him to his knees before declaring: “Next time think twice before going up against someone!” And with a punch he knocked him out and then kicked him on the stomach, making him roll without consciousness towards his companions.

Ben sighed before turning to the woman, whose face colour was still drained. His hard expression softened after seeing her so distraught, so he put his hands on her shoulder and shook her gently. “Hey! Everything is alright now. Are you hurt?” he asked calmly, even though he was overall worried. She looked at him more serene than before, the sweet curls of her golden blonde hair falling sweetly all the way towards her back, making her appear as an angel in his eyes. She then cleared her voice and asked confidently: “What’s your name?”

“Ben, Ben Beckman, and yours?” he asked, looking right in her eyes. “Sophie, Sophie Harper.”  
“Well Sophie, I suggest calling the police, and get rid of them once for all,” he mused, and she nodded in agreement.

-

They were finally released in the evening, as the three men were officially arrested. Even though the woman at his side was confident and powerful, both physically and mentally as he had witnessed in the afternoon, he could have sworn that she was still upset. And cold, as she was holding her shoulders with both hands and was trembling. Despite this, her expression was still firm, and at the same time gentle.

Ben didn’t say a word as he took off his black jacket and put it gently over her shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise (as he was very tall, and her head could only reach the base of his neck) but didn’t protest, and just muttered a grateful thank you. She felt guilty though, as remained only with his black t-shirt, whereas she had a warm black sweater and a white miniskirt (and she’d damned herself for this choice, since she knew the temperatures would have dropped).

She wanted to give back his jacket, when she heard his stomach grumbling. She laughed heartily, and he was a little embarrassed but still didn’t budge. “I’ve only had breakfast and you know, today has been busy and yeah, I’m hungry.” He joked drily, still finding amusing how ridiculously his jacket looked on her. Still he found her cute.

“Well, I know a pub that is nearby, we could go there and eat and drink something. My treat,” before Ben opened his mouth to protest, she patted his shoulder “you need to grow up, big boy.”

-  
“You know what’s curious about you?” Sophie started, as she tied her hair in a knot, “your hair. I mean, it’s so long and beautiful. You can keep it better than I can do with mine. That’s not fair” she puffed jokingly, while taking a sip of her beer. She still had his jacket nearby, it smelled of cigarettes, sea and cologne, smell that she couldn’t forget easily.

He puffed the smoke of his cigarette out, his smile curving around it. “Actually it’s a family secret,” he deadpanned, before adding “my father too has long hair, although his is straight.”

She nodded amusedly, and at the same time couldn’t help but stare at his eyes. Their colour is similar to deer’s, a deep dark brown, a lighter shade of brown lining the edges within an luminescent glow, and they are sharp, full of intelligence and wisdom. 

They then started a conversation as they decided to get to know each other better. He told her about his aspirations in the future, whereas she told him she decided to improve her passion and become a professional photographer. She even confessed that she dropped her lawyer studies to do so, much to her family’s disappointment. “I’ve already found someone that pays me for my photographs, and I’ve been asked to take some pictures of the Grandline University, and also to write something about it.”

He looked at her in surprise, as he told her that he was studying there, and was willing to help her. She looked so grateful, knowing that she could have worked with someone she liked. But then her expression became somber as she was staring at the scars in his arms, as they looked old but still painful. She then remembered that he was once part of the army, so she already knew the answer. But she was a stranger to him, to that broad shouldered man that looked so intimidating and yet had a calm and gentle attitude (with her, because she remembered how threatening and dangerous he was with her attacker.)

They continued their conversation, both spoke about their families, but didn’t spend more than a few words about them, both willing to not go into details. Sophie then paid and put herself on his jacket, and they made their way to her apartment. It was late and wanted to invite him inside, but then she thought it was inappropriate to invite a stranger this way. Yet.  
She gave him back the jacket, and hugged him as a thank you. He returned it back, and went back to his own flat.

-

The day after they met in a café and had breakfast together, both happy to see each other again, with Ben constantly eyeing Sophie’s professional camera. The 24 years-old girl, she is younger than him by just one year, told him it was her mother’s gift, as she was the only one that backed her decision to fulfil her dream.

They then set out and went to the University. Sophie photographed all the buildings in various perspectives, while Ben told her everything he knew, but at some point she noticed a fountain, exactly at the centre of the compound. It represents a statue of a mermaid, perhaps a princess, and she was quite sure it was made of marble. Ben quirked an eyebrow at her bewilderment, and provided her an explanation. “It’s Shirahoshi, a legendary mermaid. She was also a princess, but what made her even more peculiar was her power. She was said to be the incarnation of the Ancient Weapon Poseidon, but nothing more is known about her. We are talking about something that might have existed more than 1 million years ago, nor is known the real power of this Ancient Weapon.”

She nodded interested, while taking some pictures, and mentally promised that she would write something down about this mermaid.  
As the day went by, she noticed how much fast the time has passed, as she was fascinated by Ben’s way of talking and explaining. She couldn’t have imagined a better way of working. A very pleasant company and a large variety of stories and places.

Even Ben was comfortable around her, as she was a quiet presence, except for some pleasant joke every now and then, and a very good and curious listener. He thought that they really had a good chemistry, no one interrupted the other and they were attracted to one another.

When Shanks saw them together, during his date with another girl, he thought that his friend finally found someone that truly made him happy. And he wanted to celebrate, also because he himself had a great girl by his side. Her name was Makino and to him she appeared as beautiful as a mermaid, and nevertheless a kind presence. 

-

Some months have passed by, and Ben finally decided to take Sophie out for a date. They went to the same pub they went when they first met. But this time the ending was different.  
He took her home to his own flat, which had a double bed, and of course he did spring cleaned. He always claimed he didn’t have enough time to clean everything, but as a matter of fact he was a messy person.

He went to the kitchen and started preparing some tea, whereas she looked around the walls. There were lots of photos, him with his parents, with his friends and a photo of him dressed in his military uniform. He had slight short hair, his muscular chest and arms were well visible beneath his clothing, and he was briefly smiling at the camera. Beside him was Shanks, his friend she got to know, in his civilian clothes and unmissable straw hat.

“Tea is ready,” he announced, with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and a tray in his hands. He saw her poking around, and couldn’t help but smiling. Especially when he saw her spotting a photo taken during his military service. “That was not a nice time,” he said quietly, images of that period flashing in front of him. She turned around, but she didn’t have that look of pity he hated so much. Her expression was soft and sympathetic. “You want to…talk about it?” She questioned quietly. “Sure.”

He was pouring tea in her mug, then looked into her beautiful seafoam green eyes and started talking. “As you might have understood, I’ve been part of the army for a period of my life. To be precise, I was 19 at the time and I’ve wanted to follow in my parents’ footstep. They both were part of the army, both were important pillars of it. I… didn’t want to be any less.” he took a sip of his tea, whereas Sophie was trying to grasp every information he was giving her, holding her breath and waiting for the worse to come.

“And so I signed up, after I graduated high school. I was quite good at it actually, and that’s because my father insisted on training me when I was younger. And everyone knew me, Beckman isn’t exactly an unknown last name in this field. And this is what almost killed me,” he took a pause, while she gulped, eyes getting even wider, as she silently got closer to his, holding his hand. “It was during a mission, I had to save a friend of mine, but I wasn’t careful enough, and the opposing army took me as an hostage.”

He took a deep breath, and he looked at her in the eyes, deer brown meeting green seafoam. He brushed a strand of blonde hair off her face, and then continued: “It was a great opportunity for them, they sent photos to my parents, and even videos of my torture, but… I still refused to tell them the things they pretended to know from me. But I had to pay the price for that as you can see. They split open my left forearm, and even marked my right forearm with a cross. My face, chest and legs were full of bruises and my nose was broken.”

He then pinched his nose to calm himself, before ending with: “I thought I was deemed to die, since they even shot me in the shoulder and thigh, but I was saved by my friends. They successfully tracked me down, and defeated our enemies. They found me tied in a chair with a rope, beaten up but alive. We won, and I didn’t give up until the end. That was my victory,” he whispered, smiling briefly at Sophie, whom had tears in her eyes. “My parents were of course distraught by all of this, and I told them that I wanted to go to university. And now I want to get a doctorate in business. They were of course relieved, and I’ve hugged both of them the tightest way I could, like when I was a child.”

She hugged him, crying in his arms. Ben took her face in his hands, wiped her tears from her face and kissed her lightly. They both were in each other arms, comforted by their own closeness. He then lift her up in his arms gently, and brought her in his bedroom. He gently laid her in his bed and his gaze focused in her clothes. Her wardrobe was always so colourful, kissed by the rainbow, and he especially liked her short sleeved sweater coloured of a rich yellow. They took off their clothes, he put on a condom and passion overwhelmed them.

Making love with him was the sweetest thing she ever experienced. His rough hands were delicate on her body, the kisses they shared were soft and wet. It was her first time, and she did it with a great man.

-

7 Years later

Ben was humming a song while he was preparing dinner for him and his fiancée. Sophie told him she had something to do, but he didn’t know what.  
He just came home from work, and was pretty happy since he got promoted and his salary was increased.

“Hey Benny?” called out Sophie, putting on her slippers. She had a very big smile and was blushing a little. He came out of the kitchen with his blue kitchen apron and his hair tied in a low knot. She laughed softly at his appearance and hugged him briefly.  
“Why are smiling this way?” he asked, amused despite himself.

Without any warns, she took his hand and put it on her belly, that was a little rounder than usual, and said: “Our baby is in there.”

He was shocked and became a little paler, then he covered his mouth with his hands and supressed the tears welling up in his eyes. He regained his calm attitude and he smiled, while he hugged his fiancée.

-

8 months later

The 33 years-old man was pacing around the waiting room. Shanks himself was nervous, so it didn’t really help him. The red haired man was becoming an uncle!  
Ben was in great turmoil, and he was even shaking. His baby girl didn’t want to come out, and his fiancée had been in the delivery room for almost one full day. His parents and Shanks tried to calm him down, but without success. He also received various calls from Sophie’s parents, since they couldn’t come because of the weather., and that didn’t help his anxiety.

The midwife told him that Sophie needed a caesarean section, otherwise she and the baby would have been in even more life threatening. He nodded and sat down on his chair, Shanks put his only hand on his shoulder, to give the man some comfort. Ben was fighting back tears, and looked at his side, where he had located a teddy bear and chocolates. It was the 14th February, it was Valentine’s day.

Time passed slowly, and he was getting even more desperate, he felt a terrible headache and was paler that usual. He was about to go out and lit another cigarette, when he heard a baby cry, and he felt the floor crumble beneath him. He looked at the delivery room and Shanks got closer to him, offering him fraternal support.

He waited now with more hope, until a nurse brought him inside. His Sophie was lying exhausted, she looked paler and had horrendous dark circles, and was panting, her hand holding her chest. “Don’t worry, she’ll be fine. Wait there, I’ll bring you your baby,” said the nurse with an understanding smile. He muttered a thank you and sat down near Sophie, stroking gently her sweaty hair.

“Hey, everything is fine now,” she said, once she saw his anxious and worried expression. She even smiled softly when she saw the teddy bear in his arms. Their eyes brightened when they saw the midwife coming with the cleaned and swaddled child. The baby girl was sleeping, and when she was handled to her mother she started fussing, cuddling even nearer to her. Ben stroked gently her head, and was surprised to see that much hair she inherited from him. 

Lara was the name they chose, and with her birth she crowned their bond.


End file.
